riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dack Majors
Dack Majors is a 19-year-old Pokémon Trainer from Snowpoint City. He joined Team Rocket three-and-a-half years ago, but unofficially abandoned the group after the defeat of the Ancient Darkrai. History Early Life/Pre-Team Rocket Not much is known about Dack's early life. Having grown up in Snowpoint, he quickly developed a liking for cold weather. His parents had moved to this remote location soon after the war between Team Liberty and Team Rocket began, in hopes of avoiding it. On his tenth birthday, Dack received his first Pokémon, a Tailow. After showing off his new Pokémon to his friends Matthew, Luke, and Madison, Dack was confronted by his nemesis Adam, who used his Snover to brutally defeat Dack and Tailow. Over the next six years, Dack nursed a grudge against Adam and trained intensely in hopes of defeating him. At the age of sixteen, Dack discovered that Adam had left Snowpoint to join Team Liberty. To counter this, Dack decided to join Team Rocket, much to his parents' and friends' distress. Team Rocket For the next three years, Dack lived at Purgatory, Team Rocket's Sinnoh base, slowly making his way up the ranks. Early Missions On Dack's first mission for Team Rocket, he caught a Shinx. Then his instructor, Kevin, had him use the Shinx to stop a group of Pokémon smugglers attemting to sell the Gible found in Wayward Cave. His Tailow later evolved into a Swellow, and he began using it as a method of transportation. He also started a small "rivalry" with a fellow Rocket member, Hannah Wright. The two Rockets disagreed on the best method of using flying Pokémon for transportation: while Hannah preferred the traditional method of flying upon her Staraptor's back, Dack would wear a protective pad on his shoulders so his Swellow could carry him with its talons. About a year after his first mission, Dack was assigned a leading position in a mission to capture a group of Liberty Agents plotting to attack a Rocket outpost near Jubilife City. The Liberty Agents pretended to be members of the Pokémon Fan Club, but Dack saw through their disguise. However, as the Liberty Agents started to make a run for it, Dack was attacked by one of them, who turned out to be his old enemy Adam. The two rivals battled, both showing off the new Pokémon they had caught in the past year (Dack had his Shinx and Adam had a Lairon). Although Dack's Shinx evolved into a Luxio, Adam was able to defeat Dack and rescue his fellow Liberty operatives, causing Team Rocket's mission to fail. However, Dack was not deterred by this defeat, instead vowing to work even harder to defeat Adam. Two years later, Dack spotted Adam on the television, leading a riot against Team Rocket in Sootopolis City, Hoenn. Dack immediately signed up for a mission in the region. The mission was to capture known enemies of Team Rocket, although it would start in Fortree and work its way to Sootopolis. In Fortree, Dack helped capture the parents of Ryan Sanders. Ryan walked in on the scene and managed to escape, but Dack hunted him down. The two had a breif fight before Ryan escaped again. Dack was forced to stay behind to search for Ryan while the main group went on to the other cities in Hoenn to continue their mission. He never found any sign of the boy, nor did he ever get the chance to challenge Adam in Sootopolis. Although Team Rocket had counted the boy as a loss, Dack was certain that they hadn’t seen the last of him, and that Ryan would return with a vengance. Snowpoint City Avalanche A few months after his assignment in Hoenn, Dack went on a mission with his Rocket "rival" Hannah, trying to capture a Liberty Agent. For about a week, the two Rockets had chased the Liberty halfway across Sinnoh. However, the Liberty somehow managed to escape or bypass all of the traps they had set up. Hannah eventually became convinced that someone from Team Rocket was helping this Liberty agent, although Dack remained skeptical of this theory. The two Rockets eventually chased the Liberty to Sunyshore, where they planned yet another ambush. However, Dack became distracted when he noticed a television broadcast on the avalanche that had wiped out Snowpoint City (caused by a Team Liberty attempt to recruit Regigigas). Devastated, Dack abandoned the mission and returned to his hometown for the first time in three years. Once he arrived in Snowpoint Dack tried to unearth his home, but it was covered in too much snow. He collapsed and was taken to a rescue tent, where he met his old friend Madison. Madison explained that Dack's parents had been killed in the avalanche, and so had their friend Matthew. She also said that their friend Luke had gone to the mountains to train a few days before the avalanche, and she had not heard from him since. Fearing that he might lose another friend, Dack convineced Madison to help him look for Luke. As the two friends headed into the mountains, Madison rebuked Dack for leaving his hometown just because of his grudge against Adam. By the time they found Luke, Dack had decided to focus on not just defeating Adam, but defeating Team Liberty as a whole. Despite his friends' protests, he vowed to take revenge on Team Liberty for what they had done to his hometown. Upon seeing Madison and Luke back to Snowpoint, Dack found an Armor Fossil in the snow. He took it with him back to Purgatory, along with a newfound hatred for Team Liberty. Manaphy Mission After reviving the Armor Fossil in the Oreburgh museum and obtaining the Sheildon that came from it, Dack signed up for Soil Colossus, Inc.'s mission to obtain a Manaphy. After teleporting to Rustboro City, the assembled Team Rocket members joined up with a group from Team Liberty, and together they took a plane to the Unova Region. There, the allied team traveled to Undella Town, from which they dove just outside of Unova's sea border to the underwater Ice Geode, home of the Manaphy Soil Colossus had requested. Once inside the Ice Geode, the group continued on to the inner chamber, where Manaphy waited. The allied Rocket and Liberty members attacked the Manaphy, but shortly after the battle started, Team Magma's leader Maxie interrupted, threw a Master Ball at the Manaphy, and caught it, initiating a new search for Maxie in the Hoenn Region. Upon returning to the beach of Undella Bay, however, the group was attacked by a Shadow Genesect. After a short battle, the Shadow Pokémon escaped. Alliance with Ben Throughout the Manaphy Mission, Dack had kept a close eye on Liberty Agent Ryan Sanders, who he thought seemed familiar. Fellow Rocket member Ben Grindport noticed this, and, as Ben had a grudge against Ryan's friend Alex Lockwood, he suggested that he and Dack team up against the two Liberty Agents. Dack agreed, hoping to confirm his suspicions about Ryan. When Ryan and Alex teleported to Sootopolis with the rest of the members of Team Liberty, Dack and Ben grabbed on to the teleport and followed. From there, the two overheard Ryan and Alex deciding to search for Maxie in Lilycove on their way to Ryan's hometown of Fortree. As the Liberty Agents traveled to Lilycove by sea, Dack and Ben traveled there by air, preparing to ambush them. However, when Alex and Ryan did not appear in Lilycove (an underwater current had blown them off course to Mt. Pyre), Dack decided that they should go to Fortree, where he knew the Liberty Agents would eventually appear. The two Rockets arrived at Ryan's house in Fortree and prepared an ambush there. While waiting for the Liberty Agents, Dack reminisced about his past and confirmed his suspicions that Ryan was the young boy who had escaped in Fortree during Dack's mission to Hoenn several months previously. When Ryan and Alex finally arrived with their friend Jake Soren, Dack and Ben sprung their trap into action. Ben grabbed Alex and took him away to battle him while Dack did the same with Ryan. After Dack revealed that he was the Rocket who had chased Ryan from his home, the two started to battle. When both Dack and Ryan were down to their last Pokémon (Swellow and Quilava, respectively) the battle was interrupted by the untimely death of Jake and Jason. Dack wanted to continue with the battle, but stopped when Ryan told him of the Ancient Darkrai that were invading Hoenn and how they had already conquered Sinnoh. Recalling the devestation that followed the Snowpoint Avalanche, Dack left for Sinnoh in hopes of helping his friends. Before he left, he picked up the Pokeballs Jason had left behind. Out of the three Pokémon, he chose to keep Jason's Snivy. Karen Quest Before Dack could make it to Sinnoh, Hannah contacted him and told him to meet her at Chapel, Team Rocket's Kanto base. There, she tried to convince him to join her on a mission to recruit the Johto Gym Leader Falkner, but Dack opted to instead search for Karen of the Indigo Plateau's Elite Four, convinced that the Dark-Type trainer could help him save the victims of the Darkrai in Sinnoh. Hannah begrudgingly agreed to help him search the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau for clues. At the Pokémon League, Dack discovered a loose brick in Karen's room with six numbers etched into it: 314546. Returning to Chapel to ponder this clue, Hannah discovered that the numbers referred to Routes 31, 45, and 46, which marked the three entrances to Johto's Dark Cave. Upon this discovery, Dack and Hannah, along with Ben, who had recently met up with Dack, left for Dark Cave in hopes of finding Karen there. Indeed, they did find Karen in Dark Cave and, after a three-on-one triple battle with her, the Rocket agents managed to defeat the Elite Four Member, convincing her to join them to help save the victims of the Darkrai in Sinnoh. By this time, Hannah was fed up with Dack's selfish attitude and abruptly left the group. Dack, Ben, and Karen traveled to New Bark Town, where they took a boat to Sinnoh. Saving Sinnoh Because it was winter and their boat was not equipped to deal with ice, the trio had to land in Ben's hometown of Sunyshore instead of Snowpoint. As they approached the region, a fierce storm blew. Despite this, they still managed to dock the boat safely. The three went to Ben's house, only to find that his parents were unconscious--victims of the Darkrai. After gathering some rain gear from Ben's house, the three set off on the long journey north, toward Snowpoint. Along the way, they encountered a Gyarados, which had been driven mad from the effects of the Darkrai. Dack managed to fight it off, and his Luxio evolved into Luxray. Eventually the trio made it to Snowpoint, where they met a young teenager, Vincent Zai, who was also trying to find a way to stop the Darkrai. Letting Vincent join their group, Dack rushed over to Madison's house to check on his friend. He found her asleep in her room, suffering a terrible nightmare. However, Dack also found his other friend, Luke, who had managed to avoid falling victim to the Darkrai. Dack, Ben, Karen, Vincent, and Luke decided to search for Tower Tycoon Palmer, the Frontier Brain of Sinnoh's Battle Tower. Luke had heard that Palmer owned a Cresselia, and they thought that the Lunar Pokémon might help combat the effects of the Ancient Darkrai. However, as they left Madison's house, Zac Blazer and his Darkrai, Shadows, arrived in Snowpoint. Mistaking Shadows for one of the Ancient Darkrai, Dack attacked. They quickly corrected their misunderstanding, but shortly afterwards, Zack Kaito arrived as well. After Dack, Vincent, Zac, and Kaito had a brief two-on-two battle, they set off with Luke and Karen on a boat to the Battle Zone, leaving Ben in Snowpoint to look after the victims of the Darkrai. The group found Palmer in the basement floor of the Battle Tower. They explained that they needed his Cresselia's help to save the victims of the Darkrai, but Cresselia read Dack's mind and saw only his desire to save Madison. Interpreting this as selfishness, the Lunar Pokémon refused to help him. However, Palmer agreed that they needed to do something to save Sinnoh. Not placing much faith in Palmer and Cresselia, Vincent and Kaito decided to go to Unova to try and find a Genesect or Cobalion to help fight the Darkrai. Worried about the kids, Karen decided to follow them. This left Dack, Luke, Zac, and Palmer to try and take down the Void Tower in the center of Sinnoh, which Cresselia suspected to be the source of the Darkrai's power. They spent the night at the Fight Area's Pokémon Center, where they found several victims of the Darkrai. Cresselia used her powers to awaken them, but she underestimated the power of the Ancient Darkrai and nearly collapsed from the effort. Realizing that it was improbable to go around the region with Cresselia waking everyone up one by one, Palmer and the others agreed that they had to destroy the Void Tower. The next day, the group took a small boat to the cliffs north of Veilstone. They were able to enter the city through a secret passage that connected to the old Galactic Warehouse. From there they traveled to Solaceon Town, where they spent the night. When they continued their journey in the morning, the skies lit up as Ho-Oh flew overhead, leading the way to the Void Tower in Hearthome. Dack and the others followed the Rainbow Pokémon, but were ambushed by a group of Houndoom. Taking to the skies, the group fought off the army of Pokémon the Void Tower had assembled, aided by Ho-Oh's own army. With the help of Ho-Oh and a Team Liberty strikeforce led by Blackskull and Maxie, Dack's group was able to fly inside the Void Tower. Inside the tower, they encountered Feral Tierra, the spacial anomaly created by Evan Tierra. Dack, Palmer, Zac, and Luke fought Feral and his team of shadowy Pokémon, and Dack's Shieldon evolved into Bastiodon. After a long and difficult battle, they finally managed to overwhelm Feral. However, as Feral retreated Dack and the others faced a new enemy: the Void Tower itself. After Cresselia managed to freeze the tower's manifestation, Feral rushed forward and crushed the blue eye that held the tower's life-force, destroying it and cutting off one of the Darkrai's power sources. As the Legendary Heroes defeated Sombra, the Master of the Ancient Darkrai, the Void Tower began to crumble. Feral teleported Dack and the others out of the tower before teleporting away himself. With the Darkrai defeated and the Tower destroyed, Dack, Palmer, Luke, and Zac saw light return to Sinnoh. After ensuring that Ho-Oh was okay after suffering a major blow from the Tower, Dack and Luke headed to Snowpoint to check on Madison. When the two friends had returned to Snowpoint, Dack reflected on all that he had done while serving under Team Rocket. Now that Bounty had seceded, forming the Team Rocket Separatists, and Purgatory was destroyed, Sinnoh was no longer under Rocket control. Dack decided that this was the perfect opportunity to walk away from Team Rocket and stay in Snowpoint with his friends. Post-Team Rocket Ceasefire Upon the defeat of the Ancient Darkrai, Team Liberty and Team Rocket leaders announced a ceasefire as both sides struggled to recover from the destruction the Darkrai had wrought. As far as Dack was concerned, this just meant that Team Rocket higher-ups wouldn't come looking for him. Over the next six months, Dack remained in Snowpoint with Madison and Luke, putting his life as a member of Team Rocket behind him. During this time, his Snivy evolved into a Servine, and he caught a Teddiursa (whom Madison insisted on nicknaming "Teddy"). Heatran Incident One day, while he was out skiing with Madison, an enraged Heatran attacked Snowpoint. Dack, Madison, and Luke rushed to try and fight off the Pokémon. Two other trainers, Cassius Faust and Geoffrey Lannister, also arrived to help. The Heatran proved too powerful and too angry, so instead of driving it off, Dack captured it in an Ultra Ball. After the battle, Dack found a Magma Stone buried in the snow where the Heatran had been running rampant. He quickly realized that someone had planted the stone there to draw the Heatran to the city. With Snowpoint having previously been attacked by a Regigigas awakened by Team Liberty, and with Team Liberty having a Heatran in their arsenal, Dack was worried that whoever had planted the Magma Stone wanted to frame Team Liberty. Given the current ceasefire, if the rumor got out that Team Liberty had attacked Snowpoint, the war would erupt anew. He called Palmer to let him know of the situation, hoping to track down whoever had planted the Magma Stone. The next day, Dack, Madison, Luke, and Cassius traveled to the Battle Zone to meet with Palmer. After Cassius left the group, the remaining members traveled to the Survival Area, where they learned that the while the Magma Stone did not offer direct control over Heatran's actions, it could be used to influence or bribe the Legendary Pokémon if the wielder was strong enough or influential enough. The next day, the group journeyed to Stark Mountain, where they assumed the culprit had taken the Magma Stone from. Madison found a relatively new pickaxe that the culprit had likely used, but soon afterward, Luke enraged a wild Graveler, causing the group to tumble into the depths of the mountain, becoming trapped in the resulting cave-in. With the help of Heatran, the group managed to escape the mountain and return to the Survival Area. After visiting the supply shop from which the pickaxe had been bought, they were directed to an old abandoned house the culprit had used as a base of operations. Exploring the house, they found that the culprit's next target would be Sootopolis City, Hoenn. Fearing that they might already be too late, Dack urged the group to leave for Hoenn immediately. Groudon Incident The group arrived in Sootopolis early the next morning, where they found that Groudon had emerged from the Cave of Origin and was wreaking havoc in the city. Zach Hikari, Ellen Burks, and Olivia, Dahlia, and Aspen Seaton were already there defending the city against the behemoth. Dack and the others aided in protecting the city and trying to stop Groudon. Eventually they did manage to defeat Groudon, along with the Rapidash, Gardevoir, and Noivern that had been sent to defend the behemoth. Only after the Groudon was defeated did it reveal itself as a Ditto belonging to the culprit behind the Heatran attack, a mysterious cloaked figure. Unwilling to let this culprit escape, Dack tackled the person to the ground, shocked to discover that she was none other than Hannah, Dack's former partner and "rival" within Team Rocket. Although Dack had caught up to Hannah, she managed to teleport away, but not before revealing her aim to launch an attack on Celadon City with the army that she had at her disposal now that she was a Rocket Executive. Armed with the knowledge of Hannah's next target, the group, minus Ellen, all teleported to Celadon, hoping to prepare for the coming battle. Appearance Dack has messy black hair, brown eyes, and is somewhat muscular, standing roughly 6 feet tall. When not wearing the standard Rocket uniform, he prefers a dark red T-shirt covered by a large black jacket, and blue jeans. Under his jacket he has a protective pad on his shoulders so his Swellow can carry him with its talons. Personality Strong-willed and strategic, Dack has great confidence in his abilities as a trainer. However, this confidence has given him an arrogant attitude. He has developed a close bond with each of his Pokémon, and nurses a bitter hatred toward Team Liberty. Pokémon Quotes "My parents moved to Snowpoint trying to avoid this war. It bought them several years, but the war eventually came to them. Running and hiding won’t do us much good. So I’m putting all my efforts into defeating Team Liberty and ending this war." -- Dack Majors Trivia *The names of Dack's friends from Snowpoint come from actual trainers found in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum Versions on Route 217. Matthew is a Ninja Boy, Luke is a Blackbelt, and Madison is a skier. **Similarly, Hannah is based on Bird Keeper Hana from Sinnoh's Victory Road, who also owns a Staraptor in Diamond and Pearl (it was replaced with a Togetic in Platinum). ***Due to their increased prominence in Dack's storyline, Madison, Luke, and Hannah have gone from being mere NPCs to having actual profiles, with the latter being a full-fledged executive character. **Also, Kevin, Dack's instructor when he first joined Team Rocket, is a Hiker from Route 207. *Dack's status as a Rocket Member or Neutral Trainer is debatable, since although he has abandoned Team Rocket, he did not officially quit, so he is still technically a member, albeit a rogue agent. Category:Team Rocket Members Category:Trainers Category:Neutral Trainers